Tell him?
by The one piece lover
Summary: Zoro X sanji. Zoro loves Sanji, and Sanji...? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Zoro loves Sanji. Do you need any further explanation?**

**Disclaimer: DAMN IT ALL! Why don't I own one piece!? Aaaah! I want to own it but I don't! AAAH!**

He heard someone coming in and looked up from the stove.

"What? It's just you, Marimo?" He said when he saw the green haired man open the door.

"Huh!? Something wrong with that?" The first mate asked with an angry tone.

"As hell it is!" Sanji answered in a just as angry tone. "I hoped it would be my lovely Nami-swan or Robin-chwan!"

"Well sorry then! Do you have some sake?" Zoro asked the blond man.

"Not for you, shithead." Sanji turned his back to 'shithead' and continued with the food.

He heard Zoro sigh behind him and whisper a quiet "Damn it."

"If you want sake so bad then just buy some at the next island." The cook said without turning his head away from the food.

"No, it… It's not that…" He heard Zoro answer.

"Hmm? Then what?" Sanji suddenly got curious.

The blond haired man heard the door close and sighed. Damn Marimo had been acting weird the last few days.  
He wasn't as aggressive as before and always seemed to pop up wherever Sanji was. He just didn't get it.

* * *

Zoro took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Sanji looking up and heard him ask. "What? It's just you, Marimo?"

The first mate swallowed and answered, while trying to sound angry. "Huh!? Something wrong with that?"

"As hell it is!" The blonde answered angry. "I hoped it would be my lovely Nami-swan or Robin-chwan!"

Zoro forced himself to not look sad and said. "Well sorry then!" He tried to come up with something to talk about.

"Do you have some sake?"

"Not for you shithead!" Sanji answered as he turned his back to the green haired man.

Zoro sighed and swallowed. "Damn it!" He whispered to himself.  
He just tried to be nice and this is what he gets.  
He didn't like to be called 'shithead'.

"If you want sake so bad then just buy some at the next Island."

Zoro looked at the cook. "No, it… It's not that…"

"Hmm? Then what?" Zoro swallowed again and just went out through the door without saying anything. How could he? If he told Sanji then he would hate him. Or… Avoid him.

He would never tell him.  
Those feelings that the first mate had within him.  
Those feelings about Sanji.  
Those feelings were love.

**Done! Reviews? Please!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own one piece, but I'm working on it!**

Sanji swallowed. He had started to notice Zoro's gaze on his back when the blonde were doing what his job was. Cook.

"Can you cut it out!?" He finally exploded. "It's really annoying you know? Having someone stare at you all day long. What's with you these days!?"

Zoro turned his eyes away. "Sorry." Was all he said and then he walked away, probably to train in the crow's nest.

It was weird, Sanji thought, suddenly it became very empty and Sanji didn't like it. The sudden loss of Zoro's eyes staring at his back felt uncomfortable. What the hell is happening to me!? Sanji thought as he tried to push Zoros face out of his head.

Concentrate! Concentrate!  
I need to make Nami-swans and Robin-chwans drinks!

* * *

"2867… 2868… 2869…" Zoro slowly lifted the heavy weights over his head.

"2870… 2871… 2871…" Wait!? Didn't he just count 2871? Must be his imagination.

"2872… 2873… 2873…" Again?

Zoro sighed and put down his weights. It was no use, he couldn't stop thinking about Sanji.  
He didn't think the chef would notice him staring.  
Zoro put a towel around his neck and started to climb down the crow's nest, on his way to the shower.

* * *

Sanji finally finished the drinks and started to dance his weird dance with heart shaped eyes to  
Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, giving the drinks to them.  
He walked slowly, trying not to think about Zoro.  
But on his way out he walked into him.

"Look where you walk dumbass!" Sanji yelled.

Zoro blushed and hurried away to the shower.

What the hell is wrong with marimo? Sanji thought. His face was red… He isn't sick, is he?  
Sanji went to talk with chopper.

* * *

"I told you! There is nothing wrong with me!" Zoro said to the little reindeer that had been following the greenhead the whole day.

"You don't know that!" Chopper answered. "Sanji said that you were red in your face and told me that you were probably sick."

"Sanji did…?" The first mate asked with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah! So let me take a look on you! If you're sick then I have to treat you!" The doctor pulled Zoros haramaki trying to drag him to the infirmary.

Zoro sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll come, but make it fast." He said.  
Chopper made a cute smile and pulled Zoro to the door.

* * *

Sanji turned around when he heard someone cough behind him, trying to get his attention.  
It was the idiot Marimo.

"What do you want?" The chef asked, being in a bad mood.

"I heard you were worried about me." Zoro said with a grin.

"Come again?" Sanji asked.

"Chopper told me that you thought that I was sick."

"Oh, that." Sanji said as he realized what the swordsman were talking about. "Well, as red as you were, anyone would think that."

Zoro swallowed.  
"Well, I didn't expect you to."

Sanji snorted. "Well, me neither." He said while going closer to Zoro.

"And why are you bringing this up?" Sanji asked out of curiosity.

"I just thought that I should tell you that I'm fine. I'm not sick."  
Zoro started to walk away.

"Then… Why were you red?" Sanji asked.  
Zoro kept walking.

"Hello? Beautiful prince to Marimo? Why were you red?"

"Because..." Zoro started but didn't finish and walked away.

He must've trained too long, Sanji thought to himself, letting go of the subject to never mention it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own one piece!? WAS MY ENTIRE STRUGGLE FOR NOTHING!? T.T**

"SANJIIIII! FOOOD!"

The chef put the last plate on the table at the same time that Luffy barged in through the door.

"Don't you dare start to eat until Nami-swan and Robin-chwan comes."  
The captain saw Sanji lift his foot, slowly, and backed off.

"Okay, Sanji. Nami! Robin! Hurry! I'm HUUUNGRYYY!"  
The swordsman came in and quietly sat on his chair.  
The blonde man gave him a quick look. So fast that Zoro almost didn't notice.

ALMOST.

"What are you looking at, Shitty cook?" He asked with a mean glare.

"Oh, nothing, Marimo. I just thought I saw a green frog, but then I realized that it was you."

"What did you say!?" Zoro and Sanji started to fight in a cloud of swords and feet.

"Sanji-kun?"  
Sanji stopped at once when he heard Nami ask for him.

"Yes, my beautiful Nami-swan? What can I do for you?"  
Zoro just rolled his eyes and sat down on his chair for the second time.

"What happened?"

Sanji looked weirdly at Nami.  
"What do you mean my wonderful, gorgeous Nami-swan?"

Nami sighed. "You have been acting weird for a while now."

"Wh… What do you mean Nami-swan?" Sanji asked again.

"Just forget it." Nami turned her back to the blonde and started to eat.  
"Mm! It's delicious as usual Sanji!" She said when she had taken a bite.

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and he started to dance around the navigator. "Of course, only the best for you and Robin-chwan!"

Zoro thought of what Nami had said. Did the ero-cook act strange? He had to check it up…

AFTER lunch… The food was really good and he was hungry, so…

**After lunch:**

Zoro stood up and walked over to the chef.  
"Do you need help?" he asked, trying to sound nice.

Sanji just stared at him. Everyone had just left and sanji was dishing the dishes. He didn't even notice Zoro sitting, drinking some sake.  
"He… Help?"

"The dishes." Zoro said plainly.

"Oh, the dishes! I just thought you meant… Never mind…" Sanji cleared his throat.

"What?" The green haired man asked as he started to dry the dishes that sanji had cleaned.

The blonde swallowed.  
"Well, Nami-san said that I had been acting weird, so… I thought… That you maybe wondered what happened.

Zoro lifted an eyebrow when Sanji forgot the 'w' in Nami-swan.  
"Well, that's mostly why I stayed. Care to tell?"

Sanji shook his head. "No… I… No."

Zoro sighed. He really wanted to know. "Okay, let's do this. You tell me what is bothering you, and I'll tell you what's been bothering me."

Sanji looked up from the dishes and inspected Zoro's face. Was he really going to tell Sanji why he had been acting weird? It was worth a try.  
"Okay, I'll tell you…" Zoro kept drying the dishes.

"When I was young, I was working on a ship that Zeff attacked when he was a pirate. A storm came and I fell overboard. He jumped into the water to save me, losing his leg in progress. We almost starved to death on a cliff in the middle of the ocean. When I asked him why he had saved me, he just said that he had the same dream as me. To find all blue. A ship came by and we finally got saved and built the Baratie. But lately, I've been wondering where I came from before that. I mean, my mom and dad weren't on the ship and no one working there knew where I came from. They found me when I was a baby, and now I've started to wonder what would happen if I had a family."

Zoro didn't say anything.  
"It's okay to laugh." Sanji said, a little red in his face, but Zoro didn't laugh.

After a while, he said, quietly. "We're your family."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have to write AGAIN that I don't own one piece!?**

It was quiet, Sanji stared at Zoro.  
"Well… I guess you're right." He said when going back to the dishes.

"Of course I'm right idiot. Is this what have been bothering you? Really! You're too sensitive." The first mate said.

"Sorry then. Now tell me your problem!" The chef said quickly.

"I… I haven't been drinking as much sake as I usually do."

"Oh come on! Tell me the real reason!" The blonde said angrily.

Zoro swallowed and started to walk away. (Seriously! Why is he always walking away!?) "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You would hate me."

Sanji sighed. "Already do."

"You would hate me more." Zoro kept trying.

"That's impossible! There isn't so much hate anywhere."

Zoro kept walking to the door. "You would avoid me."

Sanji didn't say anything so Zoro turned around to see what he was doing.

"Why would I do that? Just tell me already!"

Zoro quickly walked over to the cook, took his hand behind Sanji's head and pushed his face to his own, giving the chef a gentle kiss.  
When Sanji pushed away the swordsman, red in his face, Zoro slowly walked away, saying. "See? Told you. Hate me, right?"

Even though no one of them would admit it, even thought Sanji had to say that Zoro hid it pretty well, Zoro's voice revealed a sad tone.

He was crying.

* * *

When Zoro moved in his hammock for the 57 time, he gave up and walked out onto the deck. The stars looked down on him, almost crying, he thought. It was unusual that Zoro couldn't sleep. The other crewmates always told him that he could sleep through a storm.

The only problem now was that the storm was inside of him and he couldn't calm down.  
He climbed up in the crow's nest where Usopp sat and told him that he could take over the watch.  
Usopp quickly ran to his hammock to get some sleep and Zoro sat down and meditated.  
He concentrated so hard, that he didn't even notice a blonde man climbing up into the crow's nest, looking at him.

"Z… Zoro?" The green haired man opened his right eye and saw Sanji looking at him. He immediately blushed and stood up, planning to walk away.

"Wait… Zoro!" Sanji walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want? Humiliate me? Hit me?" Zoro looked down on the floor.

"No." Was all that the chef said, and then he bent over and kissed the swordsman on his forehead. Zoro looked up and saw that Sanji was blushing even more than him.

"What?" Zoro swallowed. "If you pity me then please don't. It's not like I chose to like you. I just do."

Sanji shook his head, lifted Zoro's head up and looked into his eyes.  
Zoro's dark green eyes that looked sad but happy, and Sanji's sea blue eye that didn't seem to have any emotion in it.

They stood there quietly for a while and stared at each other's eyes, when suddenly, Zoro couldn't hold himself anymore.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: OKAY! I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND I NEVER WILL! It's horrible that I have to write it down! Don't rub it in!**

Sanji looked away.  
This was different than what he thought it was.  
This wasn't an innocent crush.  
But… Did that really make any difference…?

"Love…?" He whispered.

Zoro looked horrified. How could he slip that out!?  
The chef thought that it was just an attraction, and maybe even a crush, but not LOVE! What had he done? If Sanji hated him before then that was nothing to what he had to feel now!

Zoro swallowed. "N… No! I… I love your eye color… Not you…!"

Sanji slowly nodded, but he looked like he didn't believe the green haired man.

"Then… Can I continue…?" He asked.

Zoro lifted an eyebrow while blushing deep. "Continue what?"

The blonde man bent over and gave Zoro a little peck. The peck said that it was okay. That he didn't care if he loved him or hated him, and Zoro loved it. It felt like everything was going to be alright.

Zoro asked, quietly. "Why…?"

Sanji blushed in a deep red. "Because I'm like you."

Zoro thought. "Like what?"

"Well, you could say that my feeling developed for you."

Zoro blushed. "H… How much?" He asked hopefully.

"Same as you."

"And what is that feeling." Zoro wanted to hear it come from Sanji's own mouth.

Sanji looked at him for a while, and then he said it. The word they both wanted to confirm that the other felt.

"Love."

When Zoro heard the blonde in front of him say those words, he nearly fell to the ground. (He didn't, ok? That would just be too embarrassing for him... He's Roronoa Zoro for god's sake!)

Even in his dreams, the look in Sanji's eye wasn't that perfect, or the words weren't that amazing.  
It was awsome, sure. But when Sanji said it in real life, red in his face and trying to avert his eyes from Zoro, it was more than awsome. It was more than amazing.  
Words couldn't describe the feelings that the green haired man felt and he couldn't stop himself from crushing his forehead to sanji's, and looking deep into the seablue eye that finally looked at him.  
Both of their faces went redder, but both of their mouthes also formed big smiles.

When Zoro finally backed away a little they both took deep breaths, trying to calm themselves.

"I... Need to wash the plates from Luffys nightsnack..." Sanji said quietly while climbing down from the crow's nest.  
Zoro simply nodded and sat down, still with a flushed face and a fast beating heart.  
A smile cracked up on his face when he looked out through the window and at the stars, thinking about his new lover.

**THE END! Please make me happy and review, I want to know what you thought. Was it horrible, okay or awesome?**


	6. Chapter 6

For those that havn't noticed, I've made chapter five longer.  
And THANK YOU for all the reviews and all those who favored! That made me REALLY happy! XD

That was all I wanted to say, so... Thank you for reading this story! :)


End file.
